Life with roommates
by bubbles365
Summary: Fuu is roommates with Jin and Mugen and they all have something in common and secrets from their past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo Characters.

Fuu heard someone was looking for a room mate since their last one moved away she was glad Shino told her about them and was relieved that she knew the person but she was about to be shocked when knocked on the door and seen the person who opened it was a guy. Fuu had no luck with men since she was 15 years old when her mother died they put her in foster care each one was horrible. She was staring at a guy that had pale skin, glasses and jet black hair pulled back in low ponytail.

" am Fuu Sato and my friend Shino told me your looking for a room mate" She said nervously.

"Hmm come on in Shino told me about you" as he showed her in.

"To be honest she didn't tell me you were a guy" She said.

"Hmm I guess she forgot to mention that but I am Jin by the way and the other room mate Mugen he should be here soon so make yourself comfortable" he said as he walked away to get some papers.

As was waiting she looked around the living room had a flat screen tv, a sound system, a ps3, coffee table was oak, the carpet was light blue, the walls where white, the couch was blac/ leather and the chair same thing. Just the Mugen came in and seen Fuu " Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Before she could answer Jin said "She is here for the room."

Mugen glared at them sat down in the black chair while Jin sat next to Fuu "we will need to ask you some questions before we show you around." Jin said

"Oh okay" Fuu said smiling nervously with her hands folded in her lap.

"Well do you have a job?" Mugen asked

"Yes I do I work at Club 21 I work as a waitress and bartender" She replied.

"Really so you can get me and fish face in" he said grinning.

Fuu and Jin rolled their eyes at what he said and Jin went on and asked "How old are you?"

"I am 18 how old are you guys? Fuu asked smiling.

"Well I am 23 and Mugen is 20." Jin replied

"How long did you know Shino?" Jin asked

"I have known Shino since I was 15 years old she helped me out a lot after my mom passed away." Fuu said sadly.

"Well rent is $600 and it is due in two weeks, laundry is downstairs their is arrows pointing the way to it, also we are spliting the rent in 3." Jin said as he got up to show Fuu around.

"This is the kitchen also we all split the groceries." Jin said as Fuu looked at the kitchen it was a little bit big than she expected seening a white fridge, black stove , a sinke and a small kitchen table.

"This is the bathroom." Fuu looked in the bathroom pretty much have its typical bathroom.

"This is my room." Fuu peered in seeing that it was clean, blue bed white carpet, white walls, brown dresser.

"This is Mugen's room." Fuu seen that it was mess as she scrunched up her face clothes are every where, dressers were open with clothes sticking out, posters on the walls of girls in the nude, and sword hanging on his wall also his bed was red blankets.

"This will be your room." Jin said.

"Fuu looked at it seeing that teh carpet was white, the walls white, a window and a closet.

"So when can I move in?" Fuu asked

"Today you can." Jin replied

"Well I am gonna have to call a movers truck." Fuu said as she was about to call from her cell Jin grabbed it sayin that Mugen can us his truck to help move her stuff.

Mugen growled as Jin told him the will be helping Fuu move her stuff while Fuu signed the papers.

Fuu drove her volvo while Jin and Mugen were following behind her in Mugen's truck.

As they go there Jin and Mugen put her dresser, nigh stand and bed in the truck sayin they would be going so they can put the bed together. Fuu nodded and started to pack after she texed Shino that she was moving today. Fuu was glad that she was moving out of her foster parnets house. Shino came over to help her pack.

"So what do you think of Jin and Mugen?" Shino asked

"Well Jin is nice seems like he is quiet but Mugen is an asshole" Fuu said

Shino smiled and agreed with her and asked her about the apartment.

"Oh it is great I love it." Fuu said grinning.

"That is good"

"How did you meet them?" Fuu asked curiously

"Well I met Jin in college in psych class we started chating and became friends then he introduced me to Mugen, I don't know much about him though." Shino said

"So are you dating Jin?" Fuu asked grining

Shino shook her head no but was blushing when Fuu asked.

"Oh my god you like him don't you? She asked smiling

"Yeah but I am scared to ask if he feels the same way." Shino relplied as they put Fuu's last box in the car. Fuu didn't have a lot of stuff to pack just books, clothes, her lap top, lamp, photo books, curtains, blankets and bed sheets and pillows and her jewelery and shoes.

**Mugen and Jin **

"So what is the deal with her does she have a record? Mugen asked as they put the bed toether as they got done putting the dresser and night stand up in her new room.

"Her mother died when she was 15 and her dad we don't know what happen to him he wasn't in her life only there till she was 3 years old. But it is a myster about her family" Jin said

"So what she was adopted then?" Mugen asked as they were about done.

"No she has been in foster care since she was 15 but some were not treating her right so bounced back from foster homes till she was 17." Jin said.

When the got done Fuu arrived and had to knock on the door since she didn't have her key yet. Jin opened it and realized that she didn't have a key yet saying he will be going to the land lord to get the extra key for her when he left she was alone with Mugen.

"Can you help me get my other things from my car?" She asked.

"Nope you can" He said grinning plopping on the couch.

"Jerk." She mumbled as started to put boxes in her room when she got her suticase of clothes a boy came up to her and asked if she was new here.

"Yeah I am my name is Fuu what's yours?" Fuu asked as she shut the trunk.

"My name is Shinsuke maybe I will see you around" He smiled as he walk away. Fuu smiled as she went up to her new apartment.

Mugen looked at and asked "What you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing"as she went to her room to unpack. Jin knocked on her door as she was almost done unpacking and handed her key to the apartment and left. When she finally got done she looked around seeing her jewelery box was on her dresser, lamp and alarm clock on the night stand, clothes are hanged up, her books stacked up on the floor by the night stand and the photos where under her twin sized bed. The bedding was ping with flowers on them pillowes were pink and white. Also he shoes at the bottom of her closet.

She sate down couch at the other end of Mugen while Jin sat in the chair watching some tv. "Well I want to thank you guys for everything." Fuu said smiling

"You are welcome." Jin said while Mugen grunted.

Fuu went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and seen that all there was beer, a piece of cheese, and an apple. She shut the fridge and opened the cupboards but only found only dishes and then she open the last cupboard and found nothing. _You got to be kidding me there is nothing here how do they survive with no food in here. _

Fuu plopped down the couch and said "I am going grocery shopping tomorrow okay."

Jin just nodded as Mugen fell asleep on the couch a couple of hours later Fuu went to her bed thinking tomorrow morning about shopping for food, then going to work at night she is glad she that it was summer so she will be making lots of money this summer until she goes college. She was excited to go to college in the fall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo Characters thanks for the reviews.

Fuu woke up that day and put on and plain light pink knew length dress and some flip-flops on and left her room. She seen that Mugen was still sleeping and that Jin must've went to work already. Fuu drove to a small cafe first and ordered herself a vanilla coffee, a blue berry muffin and a scone. After that she left for the grocery store.

After a while she was almost done and ran into Shinsuke, "Fuu?!"

"Shinsuke!?" she smiled.

"What are the odds running into you here" he grinned.

"Well there was barely any food at the apartment so I just decided to get it all I know we are all suppose to split the grocery money but I just felt like I should thank them in some way" Fuu said.

"Wow that is nice of you," Shinsuke said smiling.

"Yeah." Fuu said nodding.

"Well I guess I will see you around" Shinsuke said as he left.

Finally Fuu got home just as Jin was here and seen Fuu brought food so he went to help her out and raised an eyebrow. "I know we have to split the groceries but I felt this is a way I can thank you guys" Fuu said.

Jin just nodded and helped carry them upstairs and ended up waking Mugen.

"What the hell is going on?" he growled.

"Fuu just bought groceries" Jin replied.

Mugen jumped off the couch and started to dig into the bags to look for food. Fuu smacked his hand and said "no not until all the groceries are put away" and Mugen got mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me but I want the groceries put away before anyone starts eating the food" she had her hands on her hips.

"So what I can't eat before I put food away" he growled.

"No eating until the food is put away" She turned around to finish putting the food away.

"Bitch" Mugen said.

Fuu turned around and samcked him "Jerk" and then turned around back to what she was doing. Jin just stood there thinking _I can just tell this is just the begining._ He shook his head and just left the apartment. Finally everything was put away and Mugen started to grab some food and went to his room to eat.

Fuu went to go lay down to get some rest before she had to go to work tonight and Fuu's alarm went off at 6 which meant she had to get ready for work. She went to the bathroom to get ready she her heair and a in pony tail, black skirt that stops at mid thigh, a black tank top with a gray small apron and put her name tag on her shirt. She went back to her room to put on her black heels then did her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned at herself _perfect_ she thought and as she was leaving Mugen came out of his room and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Mugen asked.

"To work duh." Fuu replied

"Dressed like that?"

"This is what our uniform looks like" Fuu replied walking out the door with Mugen following.

"Guess I will be coming with you" he grinned.

Fuu stopped and turned around "No your not" then she turned back towards where her car was at but Mugen kept following her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fuu asked as she stood by her car door.

"I am coming with you and you can't say no" He replied.

"Well you're not going dressed like that so you better go change or else they won't let you in even if you're with me but I will wait here for you" Fuu said.

Mugen grumbled and went back upstairs when Fuu couldn't see him anymore she got into her car and left. Mugen came back and saw her car was gone.

"THAT BITCH" he screamed and stomped his foot on the ground and got into his car and drove to the club.

Fuu was laughing as she got into the club and went to get her note pad to start taking orders. Mugen finally made it and seen the line "Fuck that" he went to the bouncer and he shook his head no. _What the hell _he thought for a second and then told the bouncer that his is girlfriend Fuu is working there and that he needed to get in.

"Fuu has a boyfriend?!" He said in shocked.

Mugen just nodded knowing that he was lying.

"She never told me or anyone" He said.

"Well we been keeping it low key so are you gonna let me in?"

"Alright" as he let Mugen in and some people groaned at him.

Fuu turned around after serving a customer's drinks and saw Mugen. She walked towards him and asked "what are you doing here?"

"The bouncer let me in" he said grinning at her.

"How he wouldn't let someone like you in here"

"Well he did" he said and walked away from here to the bar.

She grinned and walked to the girl who is bartending and told her Mugen is only 20 so he can only get anything that has no alcohol in it. The girl nodded and went to Mugen with in these 20 seconds Mugen looked pissed and looked right at Fuu.

Fuu smiled and waved at him and went back to waitressing tables. On Fuu's break she went to the backroom to rest from walking in these heels and Mugen entered.

"You're not suppose to be in here" she said.

"Well I am and I don't take orders from a flat chested bitch" he said.

"You know what I am not flat chested and how are all your drinks?" She asked smirking.

"You are such a bitch" he growled he left the room and went back to the bar to flirt with the girls in the club.

Fuu went back to work and on her last hour some drunk grabbed her ass so she turned around and "you pervert what the hell is wrong with you. SUCERITY!" she yelled as one of the bouncers came at her table. She told him what happend and told the guy to leave. The guy shook his head so the bouncer grabbed him and threw him out of the club.

When her shift ended she tapped Mugen's shoulder telling him she is going home now. He nodded and went back to flirting with some girl.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked

"No she is my room mate" He grinned.

The girl didn't believe him and just walked away from him which annoyed Mugen so he left the club.

Fuu went to her car and seen that the tires were slashed, windows broken, car was keyed and there was a dent on her car already. As she turned around to go back to the club to call a tow truck the guy from earlier that groped her was there grinning in a pervert way.

Fuu backed away and asked "did you do this"

"YES" he said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me" She said trying to get out of his grip.

He shoved her to her car to pin her as she squirmed to tell him to get off off her and to let go.

"No one is going to stop me" he said.

"Hey get away from her!" Mugen yelled.

"No" the guy said and went back to Fuu.

Mugen grabbed the guy and whispered "if you come near her again I will kill you, got it" the guy nodded and took off.

"Thank you" Fuu said looking at him shocked.

"Whatever" he said

Fuu nodded and started to walk back to the club "hey where are you going?" he asked.

She turned around "to call a tow truck do you see what he did to my car" as she arm pointed to her car.

"Well you don't need to call" he replied

"Why is that?" She asked

"Because I can tow it to my shop right now?" he said.

"Your a mechanic?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah now come on so we go home" he said walking to his truck

Fuu followed him "what about my car" she asked.

"I will get it tomorrow morining" he relplied.

Fuu went into the truck with him as they drove home in silence. _I can't believe he did that for me. _ Fuu thought to herself as she peered over at Mugen.

_Why did I have the sudden urge to hug her moments ago, pssh like I would hug her all I like to do is eat, sleep, drink and have sex. Now this is new to me never had that feeling before. _Mugen thought as he looked at Fuu for a second then looked back at the road.

They got home and seen the Jin was home and he noticed how silent they were. They all went to bed with Jin planning on talking to them about it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo Characters thanks for the reviews.

The next day Fuu got up to see Mugen already left and that Jin was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. So Fuu grabbed her clothes and a towel to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ah" Fuu sighed as she got of the shower and brushed her teeth, put deoderont and then put her clothes on this time she was wearing blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top with flip flops.

"Good morning Jin" She smiled as she pour herself some coffee.

"Good morning" Jin replied not looking up from his newspaper.

"Where is Mugen?" as she made waffles in the toaster.

"He went to work this morning" he said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Where does he work at?" she asked

"He works at Mr. Murfeys." He said taking a glance at wondering what was going on.

"Where could I find that place?" as she sat down to eat her waffles.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked putting his paper down.

"Well Mugen had to give me a lift home from work because some guy pretty much damaged my car" Fuu said.

"Did you go to the police?" Jin asked

"No but I plan on heading there after I go take pictures of my car and go to the club to give the cops the parking lot video" Fuu said.

"Well I can drop you off at the shop it is on my way to work" He said.

"That will great!" She smiled as she put her plate in the sink.

They both left to go to the shop so Fuu could take pictures of the car. When they got there Fuu jumped saying thanks to Jin for the ride waving him goodbye. All the mechanics there were staring at her thinking of perverted things. Fuu went into the buiding to the guy behind the counter.

"Why hello there miss how can I help a beautiful women like you today?" He said smiling taking her hand and kissed it.

Fuu blushed and giggled "Well I am wondering if Mugen brought in my car yet."

"Oh Mugen yeah he did its out back let me take you there." He said frowning dissappointed as well.

"That would be great" she said smiling.

"Hey Mugen a girl is here to see about her car"

"Yeah I am coming" he grunted as he got her car in the garage to be fixed.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" He asked

"Well I will leave you two alone" the guy said as he left.

"Well I need to take pics of my car so I can give it to the police and Jin brought me here" Fuu said. She walked right past him and took pics of the car.

"So you going to the cops after this?" He asked

"Well I need to go get the club and get the survalince cam then I will be going there." Fuu said

"How will you be getting to those places?" He asked

"The bus duh" she said.

"How about you wait until I get off of work then I will take you" He said.

"No I couldn't let you do that" she said.

"Well your not taking the bus" he said.

"Excuse me your not the boss of me" she said and walked towards the bus stop.

Right when he go to her the bus came and she jumped on it and took a seat by the window and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That stupid bitch" he screamed as he threw his wrench on at the building.

All the mechanics looked at him "what you all are looking at" he shouted which made all of them go back to work.

Hours later it was Mugen's lunch hour and his co-workers were asking him about Fuu like if they were dating or not, he would say no then they asked if they could date her and by then he said no pissed off.

"WHY not are you interested in her? " one asked.

"No way in hell am I interested in that flat chested broad.

"Then why can't we date her" the all asked

"Because she is off limits to all of you, and if I catch any of you asking her out or taking her out or touch her I will kill all of you" he shouted.

While Fuu went to the club and got the tape she ran into the bouncer from last night and he offered her a lift to the station and she agreed to it.

"So how is your boyfriend doing?" he asked

"Boyfriend?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah the one with the crazy brown hair, the blue tattoos and this high" as he put his height up in the air.

"Oh you mean Mugen and no he is not my boyfriend he is just my roommate."

"Well he said he was your boyfriend" he said lauging at Fuu's face.

"He what!" she shrieked.

"Hey easy now we are at the station so it is best if you calm down." he said.

Fuu huffed and went into the station as he left and it took hours for the report and when she took the bus home she seen a gang of guys at the bus stop where she got off at that led to the apartments.

"Hey sexy" one said to her as he walked towards her.

She looked at him in disgust and just kept walking and he kept following her which made her speed up which made her walk faster same thing he kept up her pace and then grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

He grabbed her ass and tried to kiss her and she just kneed him in the balls and ran leaving him there on the ground. Fuu bumped into someone making them both fall.

"Watch where you are going bitch" Mugen said.

"Mugen" she said surprised and relieaf.

"Why were you running" he asked.

Before she could say anything the guy from earlier yelled at her that she will pay as he charged for her with a knife. Mugen shoved her the wall as he grabbed the guy with the knife and shoved him to the wall next to Fuu.

"You leave her alone if you don't I will kill you got" He growled while the guy nodded in fear.

When Mugen let go the guy took off running and Fuu looked at Mugen "Thanks" she said. By then he grabbed her arm and dragged her home when the got inside he let go of her and turned back to her "that is why I told you not to take the bus" he said shaking his finger at her.

"How was I suppose to know" she shouted.

"I told you not to take the bus that should have told you it is a bad to take the bus stupid" he shouted back.

"Well you could've told me why" she said and marched to her room and slammed the door.

She got ready for work and grabbed her cell phone as she came out of her room to call Shino to give her a ride. Mugen came out of his room said "how are you going to work" she turned to him and said "I am going to see if Shino will give me a ride" she glared at him.

"Well she won't she is out with Jin so I will be taking you" he said as he grabbed her wrist as the walked out of the apartment and to his car.

"Get in" he said as he went to the other side of his truck and got in.

Fuu got in with no complaint and sat there in silence when they got to the club they both went inside and he sat at the bar and watched her work.

"Excuse me why are you staring at Fuu" the bartender asked.

"Making sure she is safe I have to take her home tonight." he said gruffliy.

"Oh okay then" as she left him there smiling thinking how sweet he was to do that for a girl like Fuu. Finally Fuu was done for the day and they went to his truck just as he started to drive she spoke.

"How long and how much is it going to be for my car?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"It will take about a month need new tires, new windows and getting rid of the key scratches and also fix the dent" he replied.

"But how much will it cost me" she asked in a low voice.

"5000" he said.

Fuu looked shocked thinking of how she was gonna pay for that Mugen looked at her and saw her face.

"Relax girly" he said.

"How can I relax know that is how much I will need" she said hotly.

"I will give you discount and help you pay for it" he said as he parked the truck.

"Really" she said surprised.

"Yeah" he said

"Oh thank you" she said as she hugged him.

Mugen looked astonished as he patted her back then she pulled away and got out of the car and Mugen followed her with his hands behind his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo Characters thanks for the reviews.

Fuu woke up groaning from the pain of a hangover and seen she was home but she was wondering how did she get home all she remember was Shino left to take Jin home. She went to the bathroom took some pills out and went downstairs for a glass of water when took them she heard someone cough.

She turned around and screamed seeing who was there...

"Mugen what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I took your drunk ass home" he replied.

"We didn't do anything did we?" she stuttered the question.

"No why do you wish we did" he laughed at Fuu.

"No you pervert" as she threw a dish towel at him.

Fuu noticed that she was still in the clothes she wore the party. "So why are you here still" she asked.

"Well I only stayed because no one was home" he said.

"Really" she said shocked.

"Yeah well I will be going now and I suggest you take a shower you stink" he said as he left.

Fuu sniffed herself seeing he was right she went to take a shower and when she got dressed Sara came home.

"How was your night?" Fuu asked.

"It was great" she said smiling

"Oh" Fuu said.

Fuu went back to her room and layed down on her bed as she called Shino.

"Fuu did you get home safe?" Shino paniced over the phone.

"Yeah did you and Jin get home safe?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah but I heard that Mugen took you home" Shino said.

"Oh well he did but then he left" Fuu lied half of it she didn't want Shino to worry.

"Well I also heard you puked on Shinsuke after him and Mugen kept pulling on you. Shinsuke was about to take advantage of you but Mugen stopped him after they both kept pulling on you about who was going to take you home or have you. You passed out and Mugen carried you home" Shino said in a tone that said tell me the truth.

"He left like an a hour ago, he said nothing happen I believe him and he said he only stayed because no one was here" Fuu said.

"Awee that is sweet of him" Shino gushed

"Well can we keep this between you and me"

"Yeah but Jin already knows he is here with me I am sorry Fuu." Shino said sadly.

"Well tell Jin not to start anything with those two" Fuu said.

"He will or else he will have to deal with me" Shino giggled.

"Good but I got to go Sara is acting weird" Fuu said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Ah Fuu I got good news" Sara said

"Well what is the news" Fuu asked leaning at her door.

"Murkuro is moving in" Shino gushed jumping up and down.

"Well that is great" Fuu said not caring about the guy.

"Well he will be moving in today so you need to help out okay"

Fuu nodded and went back to her room until his crap came to the house. Finally Fuu was almost done unpacking and she came across a pic of someone familiar. As she was about to pick it up to get a better look at it Mukuro grabbed.

"I think it is best if you don't look at this also this room" as he pointed at the door "is off limits got it" he said in a serious tone.

Fuu nodded"Yes I understand" Fuu said then she left to go to her room with her plate of food she didn't feel like eating with them that night. But she had a bad feeling about Mukuro. That night she had a nightmare again about her mom arguing with a man over the phone the night before she was killed and then the dream turned into where she was little and saw her father leaving in a black car not looking back at the house.

Fuu's alarm went off and she popped up thinking that was a werid dream. When she went to school she passed Shino a note.

**Hey-Fuu**

**What is up Fuu-Shino **

**I had this dream but it wasn't like a normal dream-Fuu**

**What do you mean Fuu-Shino**

**They were more like memories from my past-Fuu**

**Memories?-Shino **

**Yeah like the night before my mother died she was on the phone with someone it was an arguement then all of sudden I am 3 and I am watching my father leaving in a black car not ever looking back at the house.-Fuu**

**I think you have nothing to worrry about -Shino**

**Yeah maybe its nothing oh and Sara's fiance Mukuro moved in yesterday which was weird becasue he had this picture and it looked familar well as I was about to pick it up he grabbed it saying I DON'T need to see it and also I have to stay out of the office room you know thed door in the living room. -Fuu**

**That is werid -Shino **

**Yeah and Mukuro looks familar but I don't know where this is just getting strange-Fuu**

**Yeah Fuu I don't want to sound rude but how did your mother died-Shino**

**I rather not talk about-Fuu**

**Okay I understand. sorry -Shino **

Fuu looked at the note and then loooked at Shin and mouthed its okay then the girls went back to taking notes. When the bell rang Fuu put all her stuff in her bag but the note she and Shino were passing fell out which Mugen seen it and picked it up then put it in his pocket grinning.

When it was lunch to time he went to the bathroom to read it thinkiing it was something sexua but found out it wasn't and he frowned but kept reading it. _That bastard is living with her. _He realised that she was living with someone who is bad news that is in the mob. He remember that his gang leader told them about him and that he was after a girl who knows where her father is and the money that he owes him and the drugs as well. He didn't know that Fuu would be that girl.


End file.
